


News

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Exposed, F/F, M/M, Pastel Connor, Vampire Segregation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan didn't watch the news all that often.Maybe he should have watched it more often.(BTW EVAN IS A VAMPIRE...'CAUSE I'M DOING THIS AGAIN!)





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I obviously have more important works to be writing rn but I decided that Im doing this for my spring break, so enjoy the trash. It has finally returned.
> 
> (Lowkey tried writing this around christmas but I couldnt get the story to stick w/me)

Evan didn't particularly like TV. He used to, but now it's not his thing. Evan used to love watching movies every day after school with Connor growing up, and when they first got together. But now Evan has these super sensitive ears that have trouble when the volume is up too loud. Evan lost a lot of things when he became a vampire.

He has to listen to music on low, the problem being that his boyfriend loved blasting Meghan Trainor.

He had to sometimes stand farther away in conversations since if he was at a normal range, excitement got too painful. The problem there is that he then looks uninterested in the conversation.

_"So I commented on one of Mark's videos," Zoe explained._

_"Mmhmm," Evan nodded along._

_"And he fucking LIKED IT!" Zoe squealed._

_Evan flinched and forced his hands to stay in their pockets and **not** rush to cover his ears._

_"Better quiet down before Alana hears," Evan said, trying not to be pissed at the girl who was basically his sister. "You know how she is with jealousy."_

_"Ooh, good point. I don't have a crush on him anyway, I just think he's cool."_

The whole vampire thing was a pain in the ass. It was cool, don't get him wrong, but it was annoying in the first place. And now he was constantly being nagged to put on a coat because it's January, but Evan doesn't get cold, so no Mom, he doesn't need a fucking coat.

It was these inconvenient times that Evan missed smoking. And...other drugs. But, he managed fine. He didn't need drugs now, he was better than that. And doing drugs while being a vampire fucks you up.

 

Evan could sense something was different in the air at school from the moment he walked in. He wasn't sure what at first. That's when he heard a sob as he was passing the library.

"Heather?" Evan poked his head in the room.

"What?"

Evan walked over. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl had makeup splotched everywhere. Heather glared at him, eyes red from crying, "No. How the hell are you calm right now, Evan?"

"Uh, anxiety is on the down today?"

"EVAN!"

The boy flinched as the noise rang through his ears. His nose twitched as he caught on to Connor's scent coming toward him.

"Hi," Evan waved, watching Connor come into view.

"Are you okay?" Connor pulled Evan into his arms.

"Never better?" He reached up and kissed Connor's nose. "Did you e-"

"Shut up about my eating habits for once," Connor shushed. "We have some things to take care of right now. First off, Heather, c'mon we're fixing your makeup before class."

Connor proceed to grab Evan with one hand and Heather with another and pull them to the girls bathroom.

"Hey! Guys can't be in here!" Chloe cried.

"I cross dress, shut up," Connor glared at the younger girl and watched her glance down to his pale pink skirt and pastel yellow leggings."Kind of," he added quietly.

"It's fine babe," Brooke assured, finishing her girlfriends bun. "Connor is chill. And his boyfriend is gay, so it doesn't matter."

Excuse me, Evan is  _bi_  bitch.

Chlow huffed before starting towards the door.

"I need your makeup!" Connor called.

Chole came back, handed Connor her purse, and walked out with Brooke trailing behind.

"Have you come in here before?" Evan asked, assigning himself to fixing Heather's hair as she sat on the counter holding all the sinks. He was handed a yellow scrunchy and a huge bow from the girl.

"Only when I have emergencies like this," Connor hummed, tackling Heather's face. "Heather, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Heather whispered. Everything about her calm personality was gone.

"Why were you crying?" Evan asked, deciding on half up half down for her hair.

Connor met his eye, "Did you not watch the news yesterday? You didn't answer my calls or anyone's for that matter."

Evan didn't watch the news all that often because of his hearing. "No. My phone is broken, sorry. Needs a new battery."

"Heidi didn't tell you?"

"She had class..."

Connor put down the brush he was holding and gave Evan a sad smile, "Vampires are out."

"What?"

"A vampire attacked the president," Heather said slowly. "It went viral instantly. Everyone knows the signs. The hair, the eyes, they know how to tell. Veronica was too scared to go to school today, even since last night when it happened things have gotten bad."

"A vampire in Nevada was overpowered and tied down before being burned alive by his neighbors," Connor whispered. "The video was taken down, but not before other people saw it."

"Oh, Jeremy went home after he was what was going on here," Heather let out an annoyed huff, checking her phone. "Michael went with."

Evan had stopped what he was doing, Heather's hair was done anyway. An innocent man was killed. Probably more. That could be him. Veronica. Jeremy. Hell, even Rich Goranski, who bit Jeremy and turned him into a vampire was at risk here, and Rich was in jail. His brother had bit Evan, but Evan cared a bit less when it came to that guy.

"Ev?"

"I'm fine," Evan assured, taking deep breaths.

"Babe," Connor rushed over and held Evan tight. "It's gonna be okay. Promise."

"How do you know?" Evan hissed, breaking out of Connor's grasp.

"Ev..."

_"Don't touch me!"_

Evan backed into the corner and sat on the floor. He was gasping for air and he could feel part of his self control leaving. He wasn't sobbing, but there were tears. He was going to get burned alive!

Evan wrinkled his nose as a strong scent of lavender filled his nostrils. He coughed until He could smell the cleaning products used in the bathroom again, along with Connor's smell.

"Why would you do that?" Evan cried, wiping his eyes.

"It works on my mom," Heather shrugged. "Essential oils, lavender is supposed to help you calm down."

"Consider me calm," Evan grumbled, getting up. He pulled Connor into a hug and kept whispering apologies.

"It's okay," Connor shushed. "Now, Heather, you're good to go. Evvy, let's go to class."

Evan nodded and grabbed his bag from the floor before walking out with Connor. Now he could see it. The vampires at the school were all huddled together, while a majority of the humans were holding pencils tight, ready to attack. The minority either stood away from both groups out of either fear or curiosity. Probably both.

Evan had it lucky, he had been bitten. He still had the blond hair and green eyes he was born with. Jeremy was in the same boat. Veronica on the other hand, she had the black hair and amber eyes. The only thing that changed physically about Evan was him getting unnaturally pale, but he was still considered a stoner at school, so people didn't pay much mind to his skin.

_"Assembly in the gym in five minutes~"_

"Evan sat at his desk and let Connor doodle on his hand. He needed something normal in his life right now.

"Hansen, Murphy," Jake walked over to them. "So, are you supporting the monsters?"

"Your ex-boyfriend is a vampire, are you seriously asking when you cried, went on your knees and begged, during his arrest?" Connor muttered.

"I always knew Rich was dangerous," Jake shrugged. "But now, I know that their is a now exposed community. They're weak, vulnerable. It'll be easy to get them taken care of. Oh, and I've already spread the news about Jeremy being one of them. I figured it all out, we need the humans to band together."

"Well, I happen to be  _friends_ with some vampires, so don't get your hopes up about me joining your group," Connor spat.

"Figured, you're a fucking pastel," Jake turned to Evan. "Hansen?"

"I go where Connor does," Evan growled. "And I'm not betraying my friends."

Jake shrugged before walking away. "You two are gonna pay."

"I have pepper spray!" Connor cried. "Try me bitch!"

"C'mon Con," Evan huffed, pulling his boyfriend out of the room."Let's get to the gym.

 

"So, to recap," the principal boomed. "While the vampires are not hiding anymore, they will be treated as they were before. Any breaking of the new rules set in place will result in suspension or expulsion. Thank you, you may return to class."

New rules, basically to keep any accidental murders from happening probably. Evan was calm throughout the day, he didn't need anyone getting hints about what he was.

The boy stormed out of the building and stomped toward his car.

"Ev," Connor ran to catch up. "Wanna come over?"

"Can't," Evan sighed. "Dentist appointment."

"Didn't you just go a few weeks ago?"

The boys got into the car and Evan started driving to Connor's house. "Well, babe, vampire teeth don't stop growing until the fang is fully formed. So, my teeth need to be filed every few weeks. I'm tempted to do it myself, but who knows what I could do wrong, so no."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Excusing Connor's music playing quietly. Evan stopped at Connor's house and unlocked the door. Then Evan remembered something and he locked it again.

"Did you eat today?" Evan asked.

"Yes," Connor muttered.

"You're lying."

"No."

"Connor-"

"Shut up about it!"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Let me out of the car, Evan."

"Answer me."

"I want to go inside my house, Evan."

"Connor this is important."

"LET ME OUT OF THE CAR MARK!"

Evan stared at him. He unlocked the doors again.

It had slipped out, "Ev, I didn't mean to-"

"Get out."

"Evan, please-"

"Get out. Now."

Connor opened the door and walked to the house, head down. Evan just backed out of the driveway and headed towards the dental office. He was greeted by the usual secretary, and he was allowed back.

"Uh, Doctor, what happened to you?" Evan gestured to his now ginger hair, it used to be black.

"Well, Evan, I'm leaving town," the doctor explained. "I have family in Europe, all vampires, it'll be safe there. I have a flight in an hour, so I have to get going. Sorry about the appointment being cancelled, you'll be reimbursed."

"What the fuck is up with everyone?" Evan laughed. "You're scared of humans, who you can overpower in every way?"

"Evan, you don't understand-"

"You're a fucking coward," Evan growled, stomping away. He sat in the car to cool down from his anger spell.

**[Connor]**

**Evan, I'm sorry.**

**I didn't mean it.**

**I was just frustrated.**

**Last Thursday. That's when I ate last.**

**Wait, sorry, I forgot you don't count single bites.**

**Wednesday. You gave me a cookie.**

**{Read: 4:03pm}**

Evan decided to text Zoe.

**[Evan]**

**Connor hasn't ate since last week wednesday, make him eat.**

**[Zoe]**

**ok**

**fuck, he's already eating.**

**damn, it's the thing where he cries while he eats???**

**[Evan]**

**What is he eating?**

**[Zoe]**

**Uh...pizza?? yeah pizza**

**[Evan]**

**Have fun when he vomits later!**

**[Zoe]**

**NO! FUCK EVAN DAMN YOU FOR NOT BEING HERE!**

**[Evan]**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**suffer bitch**

Evan walked into his house and went to flop on the couch, but it was occupied with his mother.

"How are you feeling?" Heidi asked.

"Oh, I'm just as stellar as always," Evan grinned, clearly faking. "I love having my friends be scared to go to school and being called the wrong name!"

"What?"

Evan took a deep breath, "Connor called me Mark."

"Hon," Heidi whispered, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"This shit is going to ruin my life," Evan laughed.

"Just stay strong, you'll be okay, I promise."

They ended up watching the news together, muted with subtitles on.

 

"Connor, come eat dinner honey," Cynthia called.

Connor was sitting on the bathroom floor. Eating that much so fast was a mistake. He could feel the fat cells building on him, he didn't need anything to eat.

"No thanks! Already ate!"

"That's what you've been saying for a while now honey," Cynthia stated. "The past few days..."

"Well, it's true."

He heard the lock click and Connor didn't have time to shut the door before Cynthia came in. She sat on the floor next to him.

"Why are you doing this Connor?" Cynthia asked. "Where did I mess up? I don't know what I did and I don't know how to fix it."

Connor frowned, "You didn't do anything."

"And maybe that's where we went wrong," Larry sighed, joining the two. He sat on Connor's other side. "We didn't do anything for this...this issue until you ended up in the hospital. And now, we don't do much."

"It's not your fault I'm messed up," Connor mumbled.

"You aren't messed up," Cynthia shushed.

"I'm eighteen years old and I wear skirts!"

"You're expressive!"

"I lie all the time!"

"Everyone does once and a while."

"And then there's the fucking vampire issue!"

"What does that have to do with you?" Larry asked.

"I've known about them since before school started," Connor shrugged. "Because I was an asshole and pushed Evan to talk about stuff he didn't want to talk about and then I messed it up again today because I lied again and I fucked up! Again!" 

"Connor...oh my god! What happened?"

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"I called Evan...I called him Mark..."

"...Oh..."

No one knew what to say.

"Like I said," Connor chuckled. "I fuck everything up, even the best things in my life."

"He'll forgive you," Larry said. "Let's go eat dinner."

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Ravioli with Alfredo sauce," Cynthia offered. "Cheese ravioli."

That was a lot of filling food that doesn't keep you full for long periods of time. He went pale at the thought.

"But," Cynthia hummed, placing a hand on Connor's forehead. "We can just settle for crackers and Sprite if you don't feel good. It's up to you."

"I think that's probably for the best," Connor whispered.

"Go lay down, rest, and I'll bring them up," Larry said, helping Connor off the floor, then his wife.

 

Evan stumbled through the school doors the next morning and walked to his locker. He was tired from yesterday.

"Hey Hansen," Veronica mumbled, coming up behind him.

"Sawyer."

"Heather has a field trip today, she's gonna protect Jeremy."

Speaking of Jeremy, the boy was walking over with Michael and Heather following.

"My dad is pissed I didn't tell him about...this," Jeremy said. "But he doesn't hate me."

"Heard about the meeting tonight?" Evan asked. "I swear, over half the vampires aren't here."

"Lot's of them have safe places away from here," Jeremy shrugged. "Veronica is adopted, so her family doesn't understand, and we were bit, so we don't have a vampire family. Heard lot's are gonna go to Europe. Apparently there are entire communities of vampires there."

"Hey Connor," Heather called. "Zoe, Alana, get over here."

The three others joined them. Connor looked pale, but his cheeks were bright red.

"So, you guys aren't scared of us?" Jeremy asked the girls.

"No," Alana laughed. "I know you mean me no harm, so why be scared of my friends?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're a vampire Jeremy," Zoe chuckled. "You just look pale. I mean, I heard that you were bit."

"I was," Jeremy nodded. "Not fun."

"I'm gonna go to class," Evan said, walking away. He didn't want Zoe and Alana to know about him.

It didn't take long for Evan to catch up on Connor's foot steps behind him. He stopped walking and let him catch up, he wasn't as pissed anymore.

"Hey Ev," Connor whispered.

He lost his virginity to this boy, he could get over it, "Hi."

"Are you still mad?"

"Kind of," Evan pulled the other boy to the library. "But I'm just pissed that I couldn't get a snack earlier. Lot's of vampires skipped town, so I had to stop at three different stores to get into the basement just for a piece of jerky."

"Oh."

"Connor, I still love you, that didn't change," Evan assured. "I'm just upset. When we were kids it was a joke, now it's real."

"I know," Connor nodded. "And I know that "I'm sorry" doesn't make it better. And I lied and that just made it worse. I guess with all this vampire crap and then the thing with me it just...came out wrong."

"Hug?"

Connor stepped into Evan's arms, letting the other boy squeeze him.

"You look beautiful," Evan murmured, gesturing to his boyfriend's bleached jeans and crop top.

"You just like staring at my stomach," Connor pouted.

"Maybe so," Evan hummed. "I love you, so much. I just get worried about you."

Connor just nodded. Evan smiled and leaned forward to kiss the taller boy. His plan worked and Connor melted into the kiss.

"I love you too," Connor whispered. "More than you will ever know."

"Think we can face the world today?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, all I need is you."

_-Two Weeks Later-_

Connor could tell something was up with Evan. He wasn't smiling. If he did it was a closed mouth smile that looked awkward.

They were in Evan's room, the shorter of the two working on homework. Connor was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ev?" Connor called.

"Hmm?"

"Stop working and pay attention to me."

"Let me finish."

Connor stole the book and dropped it on the floor before climbing into Evan's lap. "Pay attention to me."

Evan pushed him to the side, "Not now."

"What do I have to do to get you to pay attention now?"

"Let me finish."

"I'll eat a goddamn orange if you pay attention to me right now."

Evan put the book down again and pulled Connor back over. "That's bribery."

"It worked though."

Connor smiled at Evan and he got the closed mouth smile. Then he noticed the little bits of white on the line between his lips.

"Ev?"

"Hmm?"

"...Are you okay?"

Evan nodded.

Connor placed his thumb over Evan's upper lip and lifted it on the side. A fang was hiding under it.

"They've never been that long before," Connor murmured, checking the other side.

"All the professionals left town," Evan sighed. "My mom says she's gonna file them herself if we can't find anyone to do it in a week."

"And you've been avoiding kissing me and my noticing by kissing my cheek all the time. God, I should have noticed."

"Meh, I was just trying to keep you happy."

Connor rolled his eyes before kissing Evan, hard. The shorter boy fell back onto the bed before running his hands through Connor's hair. Connor felt the fangs jabbing him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. They weren't even hurting him as it was.

"I love you," Connor murmured.

"Love you too."

They kept going for a few more minutes before Connor decided to just lay on top of Evan.

"Babe," Evan laughed. "C'mon, you said you'd eat an orange."

"Carry me," he grunted.

Evan kissed Connor's forehead before getting out of bed, Connor in his arms.

"Aww, you're the best," Connor smiled.

"I know," Evan snorted, finally giving Connor a full smile.

 

Evan was walking around the school, trying to find Connor. He passed the stairs to the roof and caught up on his smell. He walked up but the smell went away. So, Evan walked back down.

"Evan!"

The boy turned and found Heather running towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Jake Dillinger is beating up Connor," Heather explained. "Michael went to get Jeremy, but Veronica isn't here. C'mon!"

Evan followed Heather to the back of the school. Connor was currently running around a circle made by the vampire haters with Jake in the middle with him.

"Jake, leave him alone!" Evan yelled. "This isn't the 1980s, knock it off!"

"Take his place, and I'll leave him alone," Jake offered.

"Fine."

Connor was shoved out of the circle and Evan was pulled in. Zoe burst out the doors with Michael, Jeremy, and Alana. The girl went to her brothers side, the other two stood back.

"Hit me with your best shot," Evan offered.

Jake went forward and sized Evan up before punching him in the face. Evan stumbled back, but the circle pushed him forward again.

"Jake! Stop!" Zoe cried.

"He offered," Jake dismissed her.

Evan let the punches come. It hurt, but his body healed just as fast. Finally Jake got tired of Evan not fighting back and he stopped. The circle dispersed and Evan grabbed Jake's arm.

"Hey!"

Evan just pulled Jake away. When Jake went to break free, Evan flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground.

"Don't mess with me or my friends again," Evan hissed. "Or you'll see what vampires can really do."

Evan walked away, his friends crowded him.

"Evan, you're face," Alana whispered.

"What? Blood?"

Connor wiped at his face with a tissue and the blood came away. All that was left was his skin, no cuts like normal.

"What the..." Zoe's voice trailed off.

"Evan's a vampire," Jeremy explained. "He didn't want us telling you. He was bit, like me."

"Oh my god," Alana gasped. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Evan nodded. "It's fine."

"Yeah, it's fine," Connor nodded. 

Evan felt Connor's hand lock with his, and the two left the building. He'd probably pay for what he did to Jake, but right now, he wasn't scared. He wasn't worried about what Zoe or Alana thought. He was just...at peace. And he liked it.

"We can watch a movie," Connor offered.

"If we keep the volume low," Evan nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
